From Out of Nowhere
From Out of Nowhere encompasses the first and second episodes of Power Rangers in Space. The episode directly follows up from the finale of Power Rangers Turbo. Part 1 Synopsis Continuing from the end of "Chase Into Space", Divatox travels to the Cimmerian planet, where she is seen attending a massive party of various villains within the Power Rangers franchise. She brags to Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and countless other attendees about her victory over the Turbo Rangers and the destruction of the Power Chamber. Dark Specter, who claims to be the monarch of all evil appears, and tells the attendees that he has captured Zordon, and is draining him of his strength. Once he is fully drained, the lava rising from the base of his energy tube would ultimately destroy him, "extinguishing the power forever." Lord Zedd proposes a toast of Lava Juice to Dark Specter's victory, and everyone drinks sans except for a cloaked figure at the end of the table. Astronema, who is rumored to be the next Queen of Evil, accuses him of being a spy, and a fight ensues. Goldar manages to remove the man's cloak, revealing him to be a Red Ranger. Before he can be stopped, he calls on his Galaxy Glider to escape. Rita and Divatox compete over who will be sent to capture him, but Dark Specter chooses Astronema instead. She is given the Dark Fortress, a powerful space ship, and is sent off to capture the Ranger. Meanwhile, aboard the Space Shuttle, it is revealed that Alpha 6's voice chip is damaged, causing him to speak unintelligibly, save for a few random words now and again. When the shuttle appears to be on a collision course with a massive ship, the Astro Megaship, it fires a tractor beam to pull the Rangers in. They disembark and explore the ship, but find no one on it. Barely escaping Astronema's footsoldiers, the Quantrons, the mysterious Red Ranger makes his way back to his ship, only to find the Rangers and Alpha 6 on board. Believing them to be enemies, he runs from them at first, then attacks, but is interrupted by Astronema's forces firing on the Astro Megaship, damaging the engine. T.J. and Alpha repair the broken engine, saving it from crash landing on Jupiter, however, they still are forced to make an emergency landing. When the Quantrons attack on the ground, the Red Ranger leaves the ship to stop them, but not before T.J. and the others join him to help fight them off. Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Walter Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Christopher Cho as Dark Specter (voice) Notes *First appearance of Andros, Dark Specter, and Astronema. *First appearance of the Astro Megaship. *Lord Zedd and Rita appear for the first time since "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie" except for their brief appearance in the Turbo episode "The Millennium Message". *First appearance of Goldar and Finster since the Zeo finale "Good as Gold". *First appearance of King Mondo and Queen Machina since "Good as Gold" except for their brief appearance in "The Millennium Message". *First appearance of Master Vile since the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers arc. *This is the only episode of Power Rangers in Space in which Hilary Shepard Turner is credited while Christopher Khayman Lee and Melody Perkins are not. *Andros does not appear unmorphed in this episode, nor is he named. None of the other Rangers appear morphed in this episode. *Paul Schrier (Bulk) and Jason Narvy (Skull) are credited but do not appear in this episode. *Dark Specter bears a great resemblance to Maligore from Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Divatox even references it in this episode by saying that Dark Specter reminds her of her ex-fiancé. The reason that they look so similar is because the same costume was used for both characters. However, they are not the same being. *Final appearance of Porto. Part 2 Synopsis After defeating the Quantrons on the surface of Jupiter, the Rangers return to the Astro Megaship. The mysterious Red Ranger reveals himself to be Andros, a human living on a space colony known as KO-35. Andros works on repairs to the ship to allow it to take off again, while Carlos attempts (and fails) to restore Alpha 6's speech. Andros tells the Rangers that he is going to send them off back to Earth as he searches for Zordon alone, stating that he doesn't need help from "planetary Rangers" that don't know anything about space. Andros repairs Alpha's voice chip, and the Rangers return to the surface of Jupiter to board the NASADA shuttle and return home, only to realize that Alpha has gone missing. On board the Megaship, Alpha tries to convince Andros that he can't save Zordon alone, and needs as much help as he can get. Meanwhile, Astronema attacks the former Turbo Rangers in an attempt to gain Andros' location. When the Rangers refuse to talk, she orders their destruction. Before this can happen, the Astro Megaship appears, taking out the Quantrons that held the Turbo Rangers hostage. Andros disembarks, giving each ranger their own Astro Morpher. The group morphs into the Space Rangers, and take down the remaining Quantrons. Once back on the Astro Megaship, Andros takes off with one of Astronema's fighters in pursuit. While Alpha fiddles with the black box he had recovered from the destroyed Power Chamber, the ship exchanges blows with the Astro Megaship, the latter losing the fight. Finally, Alpha deciphers the code that allows the NASADA shuttle to combine with the Astro Megaship to form the Astro Megazord, all "part of Zordon's master plan." Once the Megazord is formed, it destroys the fighter that was after it in a single blow. After the battle, Andros explains that supplies are needed to repair the Astro Megazord. Cassie suggests they head to Earth to enlist the aid of NASADA, and Andros somewhat reluctantly agrees. Seeing this change in course, Astronema gives pursuit, saying she is willing to destroy the entire planet if she has to in order to stop the Rangers from saving Zordon. Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (old voice) *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (new voice) *Melody Perkins as Astronema Notes *First appearance of the Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink Space Rangers. *First appearance of the Astro Morphers. *Due to reuse of the footage, Andros is shown morphed (sans helmet) while Alpha is talking about the Astro Megazord, and in the next shot, he is fully unmorphed. *Hilary Shepard Turner has been removed from the opening credits while Christopher Khayman Lee and Melody Perkins have been added. *Paul Schrier (Bulk) and Jason Narvy (Skull) are credited but do not appear in this episode. Zords *Astro Megazord Quotes Andros: Alpha, what is your mission? Alpha 6: My mission is to protect the Power Rangers. And their quest: To protect the universe from the forces of evil. One goal, one team known as the Power Rangers. Errors *The Putrapod had a seat at the main banquet table despite not being a main villain. *At the rate the lava was rising in Zordon's tube, he should have been drained of his powers within minutes. *Andros's black gloves vanished when his robe was taken off. *The Megaship was shown to have the shuttle's fins protruding from its front before it arrived. *When Andros let go of his Spiral Saber it dropped down, despite their being no 'down' in space. *DECA reported that the Megaship was falling from "200 meters", but the ship was then shown to be falling from much higher. *How did the Rangers not notice Alpha was missing before the Megaship left? *Despite the fact that only his voice was supposed to be different after the replacement of his damaged speech processor, the replacement caused Alpha to take on a whole new personality (now being much more like Alpha 5, to the point where he started using the familiar 'Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi'). See Also (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:In Space Category:Season Premieres